Ces Chers Enfants
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Rose et Hugo ont un cadeau pour leurs parents...


**A/N : Ecrit en réponse au thème "Retour à la maison" pour le défi 30 Baisers**

* * *

><p>Le matin se leva avec douceur sur la ville de Southampton. Dans une petite maison aux volets gris, deux adolescents, un frère et sa grande sœur, entrèrent dans la cuisine où leurs parents prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Leur mère leur adressa un grand sourire par-dessus son journal tandis que leur père se leva pour leur attraper de quoi manger.<p>

— Vous avez bien dormi ? leur demanda-t-il en posant deux assiettes sur la lourde table de bois qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine.

— Oui, merci, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire semblable à celui de sa mère.

— Moi aussi, ajouta son frère en étirant ses bras.

Son père jeta un coup d'œil aux pieds de son fils et il dit :

— Hermione, il va falloir racheter des pyjamas à Hugo.

— Encore ? s'exclama Hermione.

— Je n'y peux rien si je grandis trop et trop vite, fit remarquer Hugo.

— Evidemment que tu n'y es pour rien, mon chéri. On ira te racheter des pyjamas. Tu vas bientôt être aussi grand que Ron, c'est incroyable !

— Je n'attends pas le jour où mon propre fils devra se baisser pour me saluer avec impatience, commenta Ron avec un sourire.

— Ben ça va, tu auras encore Rose, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi petit, se moqua Hugo.

— Hey ! Je ne suis pas si petite ! s'offusqua Rose.

Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle que leur offraient leurs deux enfants. Et ils ne purent que constater à quel point le temps passait vite : un jour Rose et Hugo n'étaient que des bébés, et le lendemain ils étaient déjà deux grands adolescents de dix-sept et seize ans.

La petite famille petit-déjeuna en silence, et à la fin du repas, alors qu'ils débarrassaient leurs couverts et assiettes, Rose et Hugo lancèrent, l'air de rien :

— C'est bientôt votre anniversaire de mariage, non ?

— Dans trois semaines, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard amoureux à son mari.

— Etonnant que vous vous en souveniez, quand on remarque à quel point vous pouvez facilement oublier les dates de remises de vos devoirs à Poudlard, fit remarquer Ron.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ca n'est arrivé que deux fois, je croyais que c'était une histoire close.

— Oh, elle l'est ma chérie. C'est juste amusant d'en reparler de temps en temps.

— Votre père sait de quoi il parle, ayant lui-même oublié de rendre un ou deux devoirs dans sa scolarité, intervint Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Les oreilles de Ron se teintèrent de rose, et il haussa les épaules d'un air agacé.

— C'était il y a longtemps, il y a prescription.

— N'empêche que…

Hugo se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence et celle de Rose à leurs parents qui étaient visiblement partis pour une séance de commémoration nostalgique de leur jeunesse.

— Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose ?

— Oui, répondit Rose. Nous sommes des enfants formidables… non, ne dites pas le contraire, vous le pensez. Ou alors vous n'allez pas tarder à le faire…

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur et curieux.

— Hugo… c'est à toi.

— Je reviens, dit-il avant de sortir en trombe de la cuisine.

— Rose, qu'est-ce que…

— Tut tut, vous allez voir !

Hugo ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Quand il entra à nouveau dans la cuisine, il avait dans la main une enveloppe rouge où il était écrit en lettres d'or « Pour Papa et Maman. » Il la tendit à sa mère et fit signe à son père de s'approcher.

— Allez-y, ouvrez la !

Ron et Hermione affichaient le même air intrigué quand elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Hermione en sortit un petit carton rose, et elle lut à voix haute les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits :

— Bon pour un week-end inoubliable offert par vos enfants. Parce que vingt ans de mariage, ça se fête dignement !

Les deux parents tournèrent la tête vers leurs enfants, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

— Les enfants…

— Pas la peine de discuter, vous partez en week-end dans trois semaines, déclara Rose d'un ton sans appel.

— Mais… où ça ?

— A vous de choisir la ville qui vous plaira, expliqua Hugo.

— Mais… et l'argent… ?

— C'est notre affaire, répondit Rose.

— Et puis d'abord on vous a dit de ne pas discuter.

— Absolument, ça serait bien de commencer à écouter un peu ce qu'on vous dit.

— Quand nous on vous désobéit vous n'êtes pas contents, mais commencez un peu par appliquer vos propres règles à vous-mêmes !

Ron et Hermione regardèrent leurs enfants d'un air interdit avant de finalement éclater, de rire dans le cas de Ron, et de reconnaissance dans celui de Hermione. Ils finirent par se précipiter sur leurs enfants et les serrer très fort dans leurs bras.

— Vous êtes des anges !

— Je vous aime, mes bébés.

Hugo et Rose grimacèrent à l'insu de leurs parents. Trop de démonstration d'affection tuait l'affection. Mais ils ne dirent rien, et trois semaines plus tard, Ron et Hermione partaient passer le week-end à Edimbourg.

Ils s'étaient mariés dans cette ville, et il leur avait semblé logique d'y retourner pour fêter leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage. Le samedi matin, ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel et après avoir déposé leurs affaires et testé le lit une première fois, ils sortirent déjeuner sur l'Allée Sorcière, la rue commerçante sorcière, dans le prolongement de la Prince's Street moldue.

— C'est vraiment très bon, ce pavé de bœuf… tu en veux un peu ?

Et Hermione tendit sa fourchette à son mari qui se régala du goût du bœuf comme du sourire amusé de son épouse. De l'avis de beaucoup, voir un couple toujours aussi amoureux après vingt ans de mariage était incroyable. Pour Ron, c'était parfaitement normal : il était impossible de ne pas aimer Hermione. Pour Hermione, c'était parfaitement normal : il était impossible de ne pas aimer Ron.

Après le repas, il allèrent faire une longue promenade sur la plage. Ron ne lâcha pas la main de sa femme à un seul instant, tel un homme amoureux. Hermione ne s'arrêta pas de sourire un seul instant à son époux, telle une femme comblée. Et surtout, aucun des deux ne put s'empêcher de penser à leurs deux enfants, qui leur avaient fait ce cadeau extraordinaire, espérant qu'ils allaient bien, restés seuls à la maison.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent diner à leur hôtel, et remontèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, trop impatients de se dévorer à nouveau. Les draps furent à nouveau les témoins de leur amour, et les deux époux se sentaient plus heureux que jamais. C'était probablement la plus belle journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble depuis longtemps, eux qui étaient d'ordinaire si occupés avec leur travail respectif.

Il était 22 heures quand Hermione décida de s'assurer que ses enfants allaient bien. Ron et elle empruntèrent donc l'âtre de leur chambre pour contacter Rose et Hugo via le réseau des Cheminés, prêts à remercier chaleureusement leurs enfants. Mais quand ils virent ce qui les attendaient dans le salon, ils changèrent aussitôt d'avis. Sans attendre un instant, ils se relevèrent, récupérèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent au beau milieu d'une fête donnée par leurs enfants sans la moindre autorisation. Partout des adolescents buvaient plus que de raison et dansaient sur de la musique trop forte. Tous étaient trop ivres pour se rendre compte que les parents de leurs hôtes étaient rentrés. Ceux-ci finirent d'ailleurs par retrouver leurs enfants au milieu de tous leurs invités : ils découvrirent Hugo occupé à vomir dans un des vases de fleurs qui ornaient le buffet, et Rose occupée à embrasser Scorpius Malfoy dans un coin du salon (au grand désespoir de Ron qui faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque).

— On aurait dû s'en douter, grogna Ron. On aurait dû s'en douter ! C'était trop suspect cette histoire de week-end.

Il sortit sa baguette et éteignit la musique. Ceux qui étaient encore en état de danser s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, prêts à protester, mais la vue des maîtres de maison les en dissuada. De sa voix forte, Ron chassa tous ceux qui étaient encore en état de tenir debout et fit trembler les autres. Hugo leva le regard vers eux et ses yeux se teintèrent de la noirceur de la peur tandis que Rose semblait trop occupée à échanger sa salive avec celle de Scorpius Malfoy pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

— Papa… Maman… balbutia le jeune garçon.

— Oui, papa et maman, répondit Hermione d'un ton glacé.

Ron traversa le salon à grands pas et attrapa l'épaule du jeune Scorpius, le décollant violemment de sa fille chérie. Rose semblait sobre — ou au moins en meilleur état que son frère — quand elle s'exclama :

— Papa !

— Mr Weasley ! couina Scorpius.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma fille toi ?

— C'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez !

— Papa, laisse-le tranquille, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

— Non Rose Weasley, c'est de la tienne ! Et nous qui pensions pouvoir vous faire confiance, à ton frère et à toi !

Rose baissa la tête.

— Je suis désolée, papa.

— Tu peux l'être. Toi Malfoy, tu rentres chez toi et tu dis à ton père que je passerai le voir demain.

Le visage déjà pâle de Scorpius blêmit encore davantage, si c'était possible, et il balbutia :

— Non… pas mon père…

— Scorpius, rentre, il vaut mieux, murmura Rose.

Le jeune garçon hésita, et finit par transplaner. Ron jeta un œil vers le canapé où Hermione avait installé Hugo et il grogna :

— Rose tu vas t'asseoir avec ton frère.

Rose obéit, rejoignant Hugo, encore secoué de hauts-le-cœurs. Ron et Hermione entreprirent alors de raccompagner chez eux par transplanage d'escorte la dizaine d'invités restants et quand ils furent de retour dans leur maison, une heure plus tard, Rose et Hugo s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Furieux, ils les réveillèrent.

— Bien, vous n'êtes visiblement pas en état de nettoyer quoi que ce soit maintenant. Alors au lit, et demain, debout à sept heures pour tout ranger. Et Hugo, va prendre une douche, tu pues le vomi !

Leurs enfants disparurent dans les étages, la démarche de Hugo plus bancale que celle de Rose, et ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

— Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Ron. Les sales petits rats ! Ils nous ont eus en beauté. Ca nous apprendra à leur faire confiance.

Hermione hésita un instant, et elle finit par dire :

— En quelque sorte, je suis heureuse qu'ils aient assez peu de soucis pour organiser des fêtes sauvages dans notre dos. A leur âge, nous luttions pour notre survie, et aussi pour qu'ils aient le droit de vivre une adolescence normale.

— Hermione, tu ne peux pas dire que…

— Oh si, ne t'en fais pas, je vais leur pourrir la vie. C'est juste que… Nos enfants sont libres, et ça me fait plaisir.

Ron considéra un instant ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse.

— Tu as raison.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son nez et ajouta :

— Et puis, nous avons quand même passé une excellente journée.

Hermione se leva et avec un clin d'œil elle tendit la main vers Ron :

— Tu veux que l'on remette ça ?

Ron suivit aussitôt sa femme dans leur chambre, sans un regard pour leur salon dévasté. Ca serait à leurs chers enfants de le nettoyer, de toute façon.


End file.
